


Robert Sugden's Soft Touch

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: To the village around them, Robert Sugden is a smart-ass business man who airs on the side of sarcasm and coldness…But, to Aaron Dingle, he was the softest human going…and somebody he is lucky enough to call his husband.





	Robert Sugden's Soft Touch

To the village around them, Robert Sugden is a smart-ass business man who airs on the side of sarcasm and coldness…

But, to Aaron Dingle, he was the softest human going…and somebody he is lucky enough to call his husband.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Aaron had been pulling triple duty at the scrapyard.

Aaron had not only been running the entire business on his own, but had been trying to find a replacement for Adam, and unfortunately, Gerry (and Aaron Dingle conducting interviews and tracking potential leads isn’t a life that agrees with him).

It’s finally Friday afternoon, and a blissful slow day has led Aaron to where he is now…laying face down on his and Robert’s bed, pillows smothering his face, trying to forget the work he has ahead of him. 

He doesn’t even hear Robert come into the room, only feels the dip in the mattress beside him…

“Hey,” Aaron barely hears the muffled Robert.

“You okay there…you aren’t suffocating are you?”

Aaron had to chuckle at that. He turns his head towards his husband who is hovering above him, kneeling on the bed. 

“Scrapyard duties…I think I am actually dying.”

“Well, how about…don’t. You promised me a longer marriage than this, you.” 

“Cheeky git,” Aaron bristles and turns his head back into his pillow fortress…

And that is when he feels his shirt hike up on his back…And he can feel those all too familiar hands, large and soft, land on the small of his back, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Aaron can feel the ball of tension that had made a home for itself there for weeks slowly relaxing, all of that stress simply melting away. 

Aaron lets out a sigh, snuggling further into the bed as Robert straddles his thighs in an effort to get a better angle. Aaron feels those hands, those big mitts of his husbands that he loves so much, work their way back and forth over his back and shoulders, taking all that tension and whisking it away.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It is two in the morning and Aaron was still awake; Dingle family drama keeping the cogs in his brain going into over drive. That is why Aaron is still awake and watching shit t.v. on a Tuesday night (well, morning really.)

There are crisp bags and a carton of now half-melted ice cream littering the coffee table, the room dark except for the glare of the television. 

Aaron’s eyes are starting to glaze over with boredom when he hears the tin-sounding thuds from the staircase. He turns his head to the sound to be greeted by a shirtless Robert, rubbing his eyes as he steps off the stairs and comes closer to him.

“What are you doing up?” Aaron asks his half-snoozing husband.

“I could ask you the same question…” Robert retorts, mid yawn.

“Can’t sleep…” Aaron sighs, turning his head back to the telly.

Aaron feels Robert’s arms, still warm from Robert’s blanket cocoon (the blanket hog that he is…) winding around his neck, a sloppy kiss being planted on the side of his head. 

“Sorry…you wanna talk?” whispered in his ear.

“No, not really…”

Robert then comes around to the front of the couch and flops down next to Aaron and pulls him into his side before Aaron can even get another word out.

So Aaron decides not to…words aren’t necessary for this moment anyway.

He just snuggles closer into Robert’s frame, the scent of his poncy shower gel still lingering on his warm skin from his evening shower. Aaron finally starts to doze off when Robert’s fingers card aimlessly through his hair, the repeated movements finally freeing his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
They had spent the weekend in town. They loved their home in the village, but it was also an absolute necessity to get away from the village as much as time and life allowed them to.

The pair had spent their Saturday evening bar-hopping in Hotten, getting tipsier with each passing hour. After the seventh one, they decide to call it a night and go back to their cheap hotel room that they had booked for their weekend away.

As the stumbled onto the still busy street, despite the late hour, Robert slings an arm over Aaron, attempting to lead the way, but tripping over himself in the process.

“Easy there…” Aaron slurs, “don’t hurt yourself old man.”

“Shut your face there...” Robert slurs right back, poking Aaron’s flushed cheek, “you know you love it!”

“Yeah sure! Whatever you say…” Aaron scoffs.

The drunken pair continue to move down the street, each doing their best to hold the other upright, when the cloudy night above them opens up, and a torrential downpour rains down on them, quite literally.

Aaron attempts to make his way to a dry spot in a shop doorway, but Robert grabs his hand, holding him in his place.

“Kiss me..” Robert, not so gracefully, yells to Aaron over the pounding rain.

“What?!?!” Aaron questions, not quite comprehending the moment playing out in front of him.

“I said…” Robert pulls him in closer, grabbing his now soaking waist. “Kiss me.”

“What are you like, it’s raining…” Aaron stumbles a bit over his feet, still feeling the full effects of all the alcohol he had consumed that night.

“Come on….” Robert whines, “It’ll be like in a movie! Come on, kiss me Aaron Dingle!”  
“Okay,” Aaron relents, “just to shut you up though.”

So he does. Right in the middle of the darkened streets of Hotten, Aaron Dingle kisses the life out of his tipsy, soaking husband, not even caring that there are people on either side of them running for shelter from the downpour and a cab honking at them to move them from its path.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, to the world around them, Robert Sugden is a sarcastic son of a bitch, but to Aaron, he is nothing but soft.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic I have posted here! I hope that you enjoyed!  
> More to come!  
> find me on tumblr: 7amlecturerambles.tumblr.com


End file.
